Happily ever after
by pereirandrea
Summary: What happened after the assignment in Nassau finished? Sorry about any mistakes English is not my native language


**HAPPILY EVER AFTER...**

**JULY.1994**

After they finished the assignment in Nassau, Steve and Jaime returned to Washington. Steve went to the hospital because Rudy had to operate him to remove the same computer virus that affected Jaime. Two days after the operation he was very well and Rudy let him return home.

The marriage was called off and Steve and Jaime began to talk about a new date to realize it.

Steve and Jaime decided to take some rest to think. They went to Ojai to spend some time with Helen and Jim. There they decided to visit all the places they used to go when they were younger. They went to the park where there were the courts where Jaime learnt to play tennis. Everyone there recognized her and some players invited her to play with them. Steve was recognized too! They still were stars even after almost 20 years.

Another place they went to was the lake where there still was the old trunk which they always called "the old fellow". It was a very special place for them because there their love reborn just before her skydiving accident. And, of course, they visited the old tree where their names were carved. They were still there…There, they watched each other and realized how deeply in love they were and how their life stories were attached. They kissed tenderly, after they decided to sit on a bench in front of the lake to watch the nightfall… At night they went to Jaime's house where she did a very special candlelit dinner for them… After dinner they sat in the couch to listen to music. They were sitting very close to each other…

"_Do you know that I never imagine__d that I could love someone like I love you?"_

"_You proved this to me a lot of times… You saved my life many times."_

"_Hey! You are part of my life… I can't imagine living without you by my side."_

"_You've waited for me so much time. Why?" _

"_I knew that sooner or later you would remember me… and by the way I was very patient…"_

"_You are very funny!!! I love you so much too!!!" _

"_Let's stop talking… I'm crazy to __hold you and to kiss you…"_

"_Be my guest Honey…"_

He took her in his arms and started to kiss her and to touch her very softly… He caressed her face and her lips and then her body. She did the same with him. They made love without hurry to taste every moment… They slept embraced like they were just one person… He woke up before her and stayed in the bed looking at her sleeping. He was amazed with her beauty. She was sleeping like an angel with a smile in her lips. When she woke up she saw him looking at her.

"_Why are you looking at me like this?"_

"_I'm __a really blessed man."_

"_Why are you saying this?"_

"_Because I have you__ here by my side. You are the light of my life!"_

"_I'm blessed too because God gave me a second chance to be loved by you. I'd like to say that you made me very happy last night."_

Her eyes were tearful of happiness. But she was thinking of something and Steve knew that look very well…

"_Sweetheart, tell me what you are thinking…"_

"_I was just thinking__ about… Why don't we move to Ojai?"_

"_When I woke up this morning I __had the same idea…"_

"_We were born here, we were raised here, we fell in love here, we have friends here and our family is here too… What do you think about it Honey?"_

"_Sweetheart… It's a great idea! We__ belong to this place, our history is here…" _

"_I had another idea…"_

"_There she goes again… What is it?"_

"_Let's do our wedding here too!!!"_

"_That's why I love you so much, since I was 8 years old… You always have great ideas!!!"_

"_I know that!!!", she said with her gorgeous smile._

They told Helen and Jim about their decision. And they also told them that they would live in Steve's ranch. Helen and Jim became very happy with their decision and had a celebration with a very special lunch.

The next day, they went to the ranch to see the condition of the house, which has been closed for many years. It would need a good refurbishment, which would take more than a month to be done. When they were outside looking at the beautiful landscape Jaime had another of her ideas…

"_Honey, l__ooking at this beautiful valley I had another idea…"_

"_Tell me Sweetheart… I'm prepared…"_

"_What do you think of doing the wedding ceremony right here? We always loved this place very much and it wouldn't have a better place to celebrate our love than here."_

"_It's wonderful!!! What do you have in mind?" _

"_An open-air ceremony for about 80 guests and we could make a cozy wedding party after the ceremony. What do you think about it?"_

"_The only thing I don't agree with you is about the 80 guests… Why don't we make a small celebration for 10?"_

"_Because we have friends… and I want to share our happiness with them, don't you?"_

"_OK… You won again!!!"_

After a week they returned to Washington. They invited their friends Oscar, Rudy and his wife Louise, Callahan and Russ to have dinner at Jaime's house. She said:

"_We have something to tell you…__ The week we stayed in Ojai made us realize that we love that place very much and we missed it too… So we changed our minds and decided to live there. And the wedding ceremony would be there too!!! What do you think about it?"_

All of them knew that it was the right thing to be done. They made a toast with champagne.

"_We have decided that we'll need some time to reorganize our lives there and to make the arrangements for the wedding. So we chose the October, 19__th__ as the wedding date. California's weather is fine all year round and in autumn the temperatures are not very high and it is a beautiful season to an open-air celebration.", Steve said. _

Callahan and Russ became very good friends with the years. In 1993, Steve and Jaime realized that there was something more than friendship between them, so they decided to play matchmaking with them. It worked!!! Callahan and Russ fell in love and decided to get married at the end of that year. Just one month after their wedding Russ was invited by Oscar to command the OSI Office in LA. He accepted the invitation. Everyone knew except Steve and Jaime and they decided to tell them that night too. Callahan said:

"_Jaime and Steve, we have something to tell you too…"_

"_We're moving to LA. Oscar invited me to command the OSI Office there and I accepted the invitation." _

"_So, we'll be going next week… We'll be living very close to you, just 1 hour far from Ojai… Isn't it wonderful?"_

Jaime became very happy because she and Callahan were very close friends.

Michael, Steve's son was living in Florida near Kennedy Space Centre. He intended to be an astronaut too. He was dating a girl called Robin. He and Steve became very close and they met each other very frequently. Michael had a very good relation with Jaime too!!! She was the step-mother everyone always desired. She was kind, sweet and funny. Steve called and told him the plans for the wedding. Michael became very happy and told him that he would be there certainly.

Jaime decided to move her office to Ojai, because it was impossible for her to stop working. She had to continue taking care of people… When she arrived in Ojai she looked for a good place to establish her office. She found a cozy house near downtown. It was in a quiet place and it had a beautiful garden in front just like the one she had in Washington.

Steve decided that he would raise horses on their ranch after the marriage. Steve and Jaime always loved horses and it would be a pleasure to raise them.

Steve decided to live at his parents' house until the wedding and Jaime decided to live at the carriage house where she was very happy for more than 3 years. They made a deal… not to sleep together until the wedding. It would be a very difficult deal for both of them… They made it to make their wedding even more special.

**AUGUST.1994**

They had begun the preparations for the wedding. Jaime was in charge to decorate the house after the refurbishment and to organize the ceremony and the wedding party. Steve was in charge to refurbish the house and the ranch. He wanted another thing too…

"_Sweetheart… Can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course you can Honey!!!" _

"_Could I be in charge of our honeymoon?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want to prepare something very special for you…", he kissed her._

"_A surprise honeymoon!!!", she kissed him too. _

"_That's it!!!"_

"_It's very exciting!!! I love you", she kissed him again._

It had to be a very special moment for both of them. They had waited so much time for that moment…

There were a lot of things to plan such as invitations, flowers, music, minister… Steve invited Oscar to be the Best Man. Jaime invited Callahan to be the Maid of Honor. Jim would walk her down the aisle, gives her to Rudy who would give her to Steve.

She decided to buy a new wedding dress. So, she invited Helen to go with her to a new bridal shop downtown to choose one. She decided for a pearl white one made of silk and lace. The veil would be embroidered with tiny flowers. The bouquet would be made of yellow roses, her favorites, from the bushes of her parents' house.

Oscar, Rudy, Callahan and Russ had decided to give them a very special wedding present. After looking a lot of possibilities they had decided for the honeymoon. As they knew that Steve was in charge of the honeymoon they called him to go to Washington to talk about it.

"_Why did you call me here? I hope it's not another assignment. You know that I'm retired, don't you?"_

"_You're wrong this time Pal. We called you to propose something… We were thinking about a special wedding present for you and Jaime… and I think we've found something and we like to know what you think about it…"_

"_I'm curious!!! Tell me…"_

"_Well, we know that you're in charge of the honeymoon… We want to give it to you because both of you deserve a very special one after all you've been through to be together…"_

Steve was surprised and very touched with their proposal. With a broken voice he accepted the present…

"_I'm __very surprised and touched… I accept it with pleasure… You're really good friends and you're part of our lives too!!! We love you very much!!!" _

"_Just tell us what you're thinking about the honeymoon__."_

"_We have a friend who has a private island__, near Kauai in Hawaii, with a beautiful beach front house. He offered it to me, because I want a private place just for us." _

"_It's very romantic!!!"_

"_Yes, it is Callahan and I think we deserve a very romantic honeymoon after almost 20 years… Am I right?"_

"_Yes, you sure are!!!"_

"_OK, let's make a deal Pal… We'll give you __2 round-trip first-class air tickets to Honolulu, 3 nights there and 5 nights in Kauai before you go to your friend's island. What do you think about it?"_

"_It's wonderful!!!"_

"_There are more… Callahan is in charge to look for the best hotels for honeymoon she could find and we'll tell you later, OK?"_

"_Just one thing… This would be a surprise for her. She doesn't know anything about it. I'll tell her just at the airport…"_

"_What about your first night?"_

"_I'm thinking about it Callahan… It must be the most special she ever dreamed of… I have some choices, but I haven't decided yet. I'll tell when I decide, OK?"_

"_I count on it!!!"_

He stayed in Washington 2 more days to decide about the selling of his boat and other things.

Meanwhile, in Ojai, she was preparing the wedding. She went with Helen to the baker's to choose the cake. It had to be made of chocolate because it was Steve's favorite one. They went to the flower shop too. She had decided to use yellow roses to remember her parents and because they were her favorite ones. The altar would be made of trellis and roses too. She was deciding about the music too. She was choosing the ones which have a special meaning for them.

The refurbishing of the house was going well and she was beginning to search for the furniture, curtains and many other things to let the house a warm place to live.

She was very curious to know why Oscar called him to Washington.

"_Honey, can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course you can Sweetheart."_

"_Why Oscar called you to Washington?"_

"_Nothing important… He just wanted to convince me to give up my retirement."_

"_I don't believe it!!!"_

"_N__either do I and I said no…" _

"_Good! __I don't want to live with my husband risking his life."_

"_Have I said you that I love you more every day?"_

"_Yes… but you can say it again as many times as you want…"_

"_I love you! I love you! I love you!!!"_

He took her in his arms and started to kiss her… She was trying to stop him and said:

"_Let's stop here or we'll __break our deal… I'm made of flesh and bone and I'll not resist your charm."_

"_That's what I'm intending to do…"_

"_Charming man, go to your parent's house and take a cold shower to calm down…"_

"_OK Sweetheart I was just trying…"_

**SEPTEMBER.1994**

The house was ready for them to live. She bought the furniture with Helen and Callahan's help. They had begun to take their things into it. The only thing she took from her house was the brass bed. She had very good memories with it. It belonged to her since her parents were alive. When she moved to the Elgin's house it was put in her bedroom. The best memory she had with it was that in it Steve made love to her for the first time when she was 18 years old. She decided to put it in the guest's room. In their bedroom she bought a very comfortable mahogany king size bed.

The stables and the gardens were ready too. And all the arrangements for the wedding were ready too.

Steve had decided about their first night and called Callahan to ask her opinion because she was her best friend and knew her very well.

"_Callahan I think that I decided about our first night and I would like to ask your opinion."_

"_Tell me, I'm excited to know about it!!!"_

"_Well, like we'll be taking the flight to Hawaii in LA I decided that our first night would be there. So I made a reservation at the Beverly Hills Hotel…"_

"_That's great!!! And it's __a very charming expensive place too!!!"_

"_It sure is, but she deserves everything!!! And it would be wonderful and unforgettable!!!"_

"_She'll love it!!! What else are you planning?"_

"_I'm thinking of special music, champagne, strawberries, silk linen and yellow rose petals in bed…"_

"_It would be very romantic!!! She'll melt down in your arms…"_

"_That's my intention…"_

"… _there would be more things, but it's __a secret…"_

"_OK I understand… but I could use my imagination…"_

"_She would tell you after… you know that…"_

One day Jaime arrived at Callahan's house in LA and invited her to go shopping. She was intending to buy some very special things and wanted her friend's opinion. They went to Victoria's Secret shop to buy lingerie. After looking all around the shop she decided for a very sensual long transparent white nightdress. She bought navy blue underwear embroidered with gold thread to wear with a blue dress which she bought especially to wear after the wedding. She bought other nightdresses and sets of underwear.

Steve told her that the honeymoon would be at the beach because she wanted to know what kind of clothes she would have to put in her bag. He told her that they would be out for about 1 month. She decided to buy some bikinis and some swimsuits to use at the beach. She was very excited with the surprise honeymoon!!!

One day Steve arrived at Jaime's house and found her crying looking at her parents' picture…

"_What is__ happening Sweetheart? Have I done something wrong?"_

"_Nothing… I was thinking about my parents…__ I missed them very much!!!"_

"_It's very hard for you_ _I_ _know that…"_

"_I love your mu__m and dad very much and I'm very grateful for what they made for me and for loving me like their daughter, but I'm missing my mum and dad…"_

"_I understand you! You have the right to miss your mum. I know that the wedding is one of the most important things for a woman… My mum understands it very well because we talked about it some days ago. She knew that you're missing Ann very much."_

"_She's a remarkable woman and like I said I love her very much!!!" _

To calm her he invited her to have a pizza at The Capri's. It still was the best pizza in town. She loved the idea.

**OCTOBER.1994**

The wedding day was arriving… Steve and Jaime were counting the days. Everything was ready. The guests were arriving… they were receiving a lot of presents. The altar was almost ready and the tent for the party was ready too!!!

Steve was very curious about the wedding ceremony and she was very curious about the honeymoon…

They had the rehearsal dinner 2 days before the wedding. It was at a French restaurant in downtown Ojai. The guests were Helen and Jim, Michael and Robin, Oscar, Rudy and Louise, Callahan and Russ, Kate and Jim (Oscar's nephew). Everyone spoke something special for the groom and for the bride.

"_I always thought of Jaime as my daughter-in-law and now my dream is becoming a reality and I'm very happy with this. Before being my daughter-in-law she __really was my daughter. I love you very much and I wish you and my son a very happy life, full of love."_

"_The only thing I want to __tell is that I earned a son when I married your mother and I earned a daughter when her parents died and she came to live with us. We were very happy together as a family. I'm very proud of my son because he never gave up his love for Jaime and for more than 10 years he waited for her to remember their love and when she remembered him he had the patience to wait her to rearrange her life and to accept her new feelings. I'm very happy for you my son!!! And for you my daughter!!! Be happy!!!" _

"_I once had the opportunity to save Stev__e's life. Three years after I saved Jaime's life too. So I feel like they are my son and my daughter. All of us here knew what you've been through to be together here today. I know how much Steve loves you Jaime and how much he suffered when you lost your memories about him. I know how much you suffered too… When you recovered it he was there waiting for you. You deserve to be happy forever!!! God bless you!!!"_

"_I only had the opportunity to know my father 7 years ago. I learnt to love a very special man who loved me very much even in a distance. When my plane crashed I hated him very much when I knew that he allowed that crazy surgery to save my life. Fortunately there was Jaime who helped me to accept my new condition and helped me to forgive my father__. I learned to love her as she was my mother. Today I'm a blessed man because I have father, mother, grandfather and grandmother. I wish you a very happy life together because as Rudy said you deserve this!!! I love you both very much!!! By the way, I want to have sisters and brothers too!!!"_

"_Pal… Babe… I don't know what to say because everyone said the same things __I want to say now. Once Callahan accused me to have married to__the OSI and I once said Jaime that she was the closest thing to a family that I ever had. Now I know that I have a family with all of us as members. I allowed this couple to live again before terrible near death accidents and I thank God every night because of this. Thank you very much for being my family!!!"_

"_Jaime you were the best friend someone could __ever had. You were the sister I never had. Steve you were a real brother to me. And both of you gave me the most precious thing I have – Russ. I'm very grateful for this!!! You belong to each other and you're soul mates. You deserve to be together forever and in peace. Go for it!!! The happiness is just in front of you… and nothing could stop you to be the happiest couple in the world. I love you!!!"_

Steve and Jaime were very touched with everything they listened and couldn't say anything more than this:

"_Thank you for being here to share our happiness__. We love you very much!!! We can't say anything more…"_

They toasted with champagne and after they had a delicious dinner.

At the eve of the wedding they went to their house with Helen and Jim, Oscar, Rudy and Louise, Callahan and Russ, Michael and Robin to see it ready for them to live. The house was very cozy with comfortable furniture, beautiful decoration and full of flowers. Their bedroom was beautiful almost all in it was white except by the flowered linen in the huge mahogany bed. When they entered at the guests room Steve saw the brass bed in it and had very fond memories with it and it was impossible not to kiss her. Steve was amazed because it was the first time he entered in the house after it was ready…

Helen had a very special pack to give Jaime before the wedding, so she decided to give it to her that night because it would disturb some emotions in her. She asked Jim and Steve to go to Jaime's house with her. When they arrived there she was preparing to go to bed. She was surprised with the visit.

"_Darling I have something to give you before the wedding…"_

"_What is it? I'm curious!!!"_

Helen showed her a beautiful square box packed in navy blue paper with a golden thread around it and a bow. There was an envelope above it and she recognized the handwriting in it. She began to cry… Steve embraced her very tender.

"_Your __mum and dad let this pack to me in the vault of your house to give you at the day of your wedding, in case of their death."_

"_I can't open it!!! It's so painful for me!!!"_

"_But you have to… We're here to help you…"_

Steve went to the kitchen and took a cup of water for her… There was an envelope for Steve too!!! He was very nervous for her and for him too!!! Helen gave it to him… He opened it and inside there was a card addressed for him. He read it for them with a broken voice.

_Dear Steve,_

_We always knew that you would be our daughter's husband, because the chemistry between you was very strong. We knew that she always loved you since the first day you've met at school._

_You are re__ceiving this because it would be impossible for us to be there and say this personally to you._

_We would like to say that she's our most precious jewel and we would like you to take very good care of her. Love her and be her best friend._

_We know that you'll give her all the love of your heart could give…_

_Make her happy!!!_

_God bless you!!!_

_We love you very much!!!_

_James and Ann_

Steve took the pack from Helen's hand and gave it to Jaime. She was trembling and crying a lot but took the pack and started to open. When she opened the box there was a very beautiful pearl necklace decorated with diamond rings. She took it from the box with amazement and affection… She decided to open the envelope.

_Dear Jaime,_

_Today is your wedding, one of the most important days in woman's life._

_You are receiving this because it would be impossible for us to be there and say this personally to you._

_You always were very precious for us and we loved you very much…_

_We always knew that Steve would be your husband because it was written in the stars, it was your destiny._

_I__ would like to be there with you, helping you to wear your dress, putting this necklace around your neck, giving you a kiss. And I would like to see your father walking you down the aisle and giving you to your future husband. _

_We know that Steve will give you all the love his heart__ could give… and you'll be the happiest couple in the world._

_Give your heart to him too!!!_

_Be very happy!!! Build a family!!!_

_God bless you!!!_

_We love you so much!!!_

_Mu__m and Dad._

She cried until fell asleep in Steve's arms. She put her in bed, gave her a kiss and went home to try to sleep… The next day would be the happiest in his whole life…

It was a very beautiful California's sunny day. Jaime was woken up by Helen with a huge bouquet of yellow roses in her hands…

"_Good morning pretty lady!!! Today is your wedding day!!!__ Wake up!!!"_

"_I feel like I'm dreaming…"_

"_But you aren't dreaming it's real!!!"_

"_What is it mom?"_

"_I was arriving here when the florist was stopping his car to deliver this bouquet to you. Open the card!!! I think I know who sent it to you…"_

"_I'm sure I know…"_

She took a red envelope which was tied in one of the roses… She was trembling with her gorgeous smile in the mouth…

_Sweetheart…_

_You are the best thing that happened in my whole life!!! _

_I never imagined that I would deeply fall in love for that spitfire pigtailed girl when I was just a boy…_

_When I kissed you at__ my Senior New Year's Eve Party and when I made love to you for the first time in your life I knew that I belonged to you and you belonged to me for the rest of our lives…_

_When we met after 4 years of distance I have the certain that I was right and I decided that you would be my wife… Then destiny played a trick with us and took you off __of me for more than 10 years… but I was patient and waited you to remember me again… When it happened I was there waiting for you… and finally you were mine again!!!_

_T__oday is our wedding, the happiest day in my life and I don't know how to explain you the size of my love… I feel like I'm exploding with so much love inside me… I'm so happy!!!_

_I swear to you that I would make you t__he happiest woman in the whole world!!! I would guess all your dreams and realize them… I could buy all the stars for you if you wish!!!_

_I love you with all my heart!!! I'm blessed to have you in my life!!!_

_I'll be waiting for you this evening…_

_Love,_

_Steve_

When she finished reading the card her eyes were tearful… Helen embraced her with tenderness… She was crying too!!!

"_My son loves you so deeply and he's very happy like I never saw him like this before."_

"_I know __and I feel that."_

"_So let's wash your face because you must be the most beautiful bride in the world today!!!"_

At the same time he was receiving a beautiful box with a dozen of red roses and one yellow one… There was a card in it too!!! He started to laugh out loud… Jim went to see what was happening.

"_What is__ happening son?"_

"_I love this woman so much!!! Just look what she sent to me… What does it mean? A yellow rose in the middle of a dozen of red roses."_

"_Just read the card… Open i__t!!!" _

He opened the envelope a started to read what was written in it…

_My love!!!_

_I know that you're thinking that I'm crazy putting one yellow rose in the middle of a dozen of red ones… Think about it!!!_

_Just count how many years we were separated and you'll know that each red rose represents one year you've been far from me but still loving me so much…_

_I caught you Honey!!!_

_It was the way I found to thank you for waiting me almost 12 years…_

_I love you so much because of it!!!_

… _and I must thank you one more time for saving my life after that skydiving accident… my life belongs to you, my soul belongs to you, my heart belongs to you!!!_

_You were there to help me in the worst moments of my life… You helped me when my parents died, you helped me when that accident happened, and you helped me when I lost my memory and when I recovered it…_

_But you were there in the best moments too… When you gave me __my first real kiss and when you taught me how to be a woman when you made love to me when I was 18 years old._

_I don't know if I deserve so much love… but I thank God every night for the gift He gave me!!! _

_I'm counting the hours, minutes and seconds to meet you today when we'll finally become husband and wife…_

_I love you so much!!!_

_Jaime_

He couldn't say anything before reading the card… he just hugged Jim and cried…

At about 5pm almost all the guests had arrived for the wedding ceremony. Steve just arrived with Jim. He was very anxious and a little bit nervous. Jaime was inside the house ready to meet him. Helen and Callahan entered in her bedroom to tell her that it was the time to go. When they saw her, they loose their voices because she was gorgeous. The dress was perfect with the pearl necklace. She was using Steve's favorite perfume _"Bulgari Extrême au thé vert"_. She was like a breath of fresh air… and she was very calm. Steve gave Callahan one red rose with a small note tied and asked her to give it to Jaime.

_Sweetheart…_

_I'm right here waiting for you…_

_I promise to love you with all my heart for the rest of my life!!!_

_Steve_

It touched her very much and her eyes were tearful… She kissed the rose, had a sigh and put a smile in her face… Callahan gave her the bouquet of yellow roses…

"_Are you ready Darling__?", Helen said._

"_Yes, I am… So let's go!!!"_

"_Your mum and dad would be very proud of you like I am. You're the most beautiful bride I ever saw!!!"_

"_You'll make me cry!!!"_

"_No, no,no… You don't have time for it… There is an anxious groom waiting for you!!!"_

There was a quartet of classical musicians to play the songs which Jaime had chosen for the ceremony. She chose the _"Pachelbel's Canon D"_ as the wedding march because they loved that song. Jim was waiting for her. When Steve whispered something for her she began to tremble. When the music began Jim took her by the hand…

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yes, I am… Let's go dad!!!"_

He walked her down the aisle. Everyone was amazed with her beauty. She couldn't hide her happiness… She was shinning like a star. And all of them who knew Steve and Jaime's story were crying. When they were arriving at the altar Rudy was waiting for her. Jim kissed her on the face and gave her to Rudy who kissed her too. He took her to the altar where Steve was waiting anxiously. Oscar and Callahan were there too. Rudy gave her to Steve!!! When they saw each other there was a sparkle of mutual amazement. She gave him her beautiful smile… He looked fascinated at her…

"_Wow!"_

"_Friends, we're gathered __here today to join in the Holy State of Matrimony, Jaime Sommers and Steve Austin."_

"_I do."_

"_Not yet."_

"_You do huh?"_

"_Yes, I sure do."_

"_Wait a minute__ we haven't come to that part yet."_

"_Yes, we have."_

Steve began to kiss her. Everybody was laughing…

"_Do you Jaime Sommers take Steve Austin to be your lawful wedded husband to the heaven to hold__, to cherish in sickness and health forever more till death through you apart?"_

They continued kissing… They weren't paying attention to the Minister…

"_Excuse me, now you can say it…"_

Everybody was laughing…

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife!"_

Everybody stood up and clapped their hands. They stopped the kiss and Jaime caressed Steve's face with her hand. They left the altar with the song _"Clair de Lune"_ playing.

"_Now can we talk about kids__?", Steve said._

She looked at him with surprise… finally she laugh to him…

"_Yes, now we can…__This night we'll talk about it… OK?"_

"_Good!!!"_

He kissed her…

They went outside with the photographer to get some pictures until the guests went to the tent where it would be the party… When all of them were comfortable seated the bride and the groom returned and the responsible of the ceremonial announced:

"_Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Steve Austin!!!"_

They entered the room with the song _"Pomp and Circumstance"_ playing… Everybody stand up and clapped their hands to welcome the happy couple. They were very happy!!!

Everybody there wanted to congratulate the couple especially the closest ones… All of them were very happy and touched.

There was a band playing at the party. After dinner there was the time of the first dance of the couple. Jaime chose a very special song for it _"Where do I begin – Love Story's theme"_. It was a very special moment because the song was very beautiful and they were so amazed with each other that it seemed that they were dancing in the clouds…

After it was the time of the cake… It was Steve's favorite one: chocolate filled with chocolate covered with white icing and a small delicate bunch of yellow roses above.

Jaime prepared a special tribute for her husband… She decided that she would sing a song for him. She took him by the hand and went near the band.

"_I've always liked to sing songs, so I decided to sing a song for my husband and I choose a very special one__ 'I've dreamed of you'. It says all I want to say to him at this moment… But I don't know if I would sing it until the end because I'm very touched…"_

_I've dreamed of you  
Always feeling you  
We're there  
And all my life  
I have searched for you  
Everywhere  
I caught your smile  
In the morning sun  
I heard your whisper  
On the breeze of night  
I prayed one day  
That your arms would hold me tight_

And just when I  
Thought love had passed me by  
We met  
That first look  
In your eyes  
I can't forget  
You melted me  
With your tender touch  
I felt all fear and sorrow  
Slip away  
Now here we stand  
Hand in hand  
This blessed day

I promise you  
As I give to you  
My heart  
That nothing in this world  
Shall keep us apart  
Come happily ever after be  
The man I'll love  
Until the very end  
I've dreamed of you  
My great love  
And my best friend

For God must know  
How I love you so  
He's blessed us here today  
As man and wife  
Come dream with me  
As I've dreamed of you  
All my life

Come dream with me  
As I've dreamed of you  
All my life

When she finished Steve's eyes were tearful and hers too. He held her in his arms and gave her a long kiss. Almost all the guests were very touched too. They continued dancing like there were just them and nobody else…

Steve spoke with one of the members of the band and asked something for him… They were still dancing when the singer said:

"_The groom dedicated a song for his __bride 'Forever by your side', so there it is… For Jaime."_

_Friends, we started out as friends  
Friends turned into lovers  
Do you remember when _

_I held you  
For the very first time  
Love me it is so easy girl  
For me to speak my mind _

_I've said:  
I want you  
I need you  
Oh girl how I believe in you  
You're the light that has always seen me through  
In you I could find  
That I will be  
Forever by your side _

_Now we see our love has grown  
And these have been the sweetest times  
That I have ever known  
And I know that it will never end,  
'Cause every time I look at you,  
I fall in love again _

_I want you (want you)  
I need you (need you)  
Oh girl how I believe in you (you're the light)  
You're the light (that shines)  
That has always seen me through  
In you I could find  
That I will be  
Forever by your side _

_Longer than the sun will shine,  
Love is a tie that binds, forever, forever  
Two hearts are meant to be one love eternally  
Together (together), forever, forever_

She kissed him and held him tight…

It was time to leave. They went to the house to change their clothes and put some more comfortable ones. Callahan and Helen went to help her.

"_I'd like to thank you very much for all you've done for me mum. And I'd like to thank you too Callahan. You two are very important in my life." __  
"You don't have to thank us. All we've done was because we love you very much and you deserve to be happy."_

"_I love you two very much__ too!!!"_

When they were leaving she gave her bouquet to Robin, Michael's girlfriend and said to them:

"_We wish you would be the next to marry!!!"__  
"I hope so!!! Can I ask you something?", Michael said_

"_Of course you can…"_

"_Can I call you mum?"_

"_You sure can!!!" _

Oscar and Rudy were near Steve's car waiting for them. They both hugged Steve and then gave a tender kiss in Jaime's face.

"_Pal… Babe… I waited this day for many years and now I don't have words to say what I want to say to you… I'm very happy for you!!! I wish you all the happiness in the world. God bless you!!! I love you very much!!!"_

"_Steve and Jaime, like I said 2 days ago you are like a son and a daughter for me__… So, be happy and build a family. I would like to see children in this house."_

Jim and Helen were there too, waiting for them…

"_We always knew that this day would happen… Today our dream became a reality… and we are very happy. By the way, we want children in this house too!!!"_

They kissed them and went in the car… Steve said:

"_Now the party will be private!!!"_

"_Yes it will… and I'm anxious for it!!!"_

"_So let's go!!!"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
